Orígenes
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Todo apodo tiene su origen, su historia. Incluso el suyo. Una historia de Deathmask. No yaoi.


Este es un one shot, un tanto oscuro, un tanto angst. Una historia AU (no yaoi) que trata de explicar el inicio de la colección "especial" de DM.

Historia extraña, basada en alguna parecida que creo haber leído alguna vez.

Nada mío, todo de Kurumada.

**Orígenes.**

El día en que se fijo en ella quedaría marcado para siempre. Fue el día que tomó su verdadera identidad. Un día gris, igual que los que seguirían; los colores se marchitaron cuando le dijo adiós.

El día en que ella lo vio, le pareció adorable. Lástima que las apariencias engañan, pero eso lo descubriría demasiado tarde. Le pareció adorable y un tanto solo; quizás por eso se acercó a ofrecerle pan. Pan recién horneado, por su padre. Italiano, igual que ella.

Cuando ella le ofreció el pan, él no pudo evitar hacer contacto visual. Sus ojos color miel se veían tan puros e inocentes que quiso atraparlos para siempre. Italiana, igual que él. Su aroma se mezclaba con el de esas hogazas recién horneadas. Delicioso.

Cuando él le beso la mano, un impulso eléctrico hizo que ella la retirara de inmediato. Intrigada, se puso a leer las historias de amor que su madre compraba en la librería. Todas decían lo mismo. Ella decidió creérselo.

A los tres días, él volvió a buscarla. El pan era la excusa perfecta; perfectamente distribuido en esa canasta hecha en casa. La falda, azul, se movía alegremente buscando compradores. Entonces determinó que sólo se movería así para él.

Ese día ella no lo vio. Ni al día siguiente. Pero él volvía, constante, siempre a la misma hora. La observaba desde la distancia. Falda rosa, falda verde, falda amarilla. Todas sencillas. Todas siendo deseadas con la misma intensidad. Ella lo vio el cuarto día.

Cuando lo saludó, no lo creyó. Pensaba que se había olvidado de él y mil ideas cruzaban por su cabeza. Pero cuando ella fue, humilde y hermosa, hacia donde estaba, simplemente tembló. Ella tembló también. Quizás hacía frío.

Cuando él la atrapó entre sus brazos, una semana después, ella pensó que estaba soñando. Un sueño hermoso, digno de una historia. Sus manos, toscas, indicaban que era trabajador. Hogareño y pasional, descripción típica del príncipe azul.

Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, él se sintió volar. El día pareció adquirir más color, siempre a juego con esos vestidos entallados. Sus mejillas se veían hermosas, teñidas de rosa. Sus labios, apetecibles y jugosos, lo invitaban.

Cuando él se acercó a su boca, ella cerró los ojos. Los cerró y sintió su corazón estremecerse. Inevitablemente. Luego, el beso. Enfrente de la plaza, con varias personas de espectadores. La canasta colgando de su brazo derecho. El izquierdo perdiéndose entre el cabello corto y oscuro de él. Perfecto.

Cuando ella le tocó la nuca, él la abrazó a su espalda. Con ambas manos. La derecha, apenas rozando el rubio cabello. Sintió que el beso duró una eternidad. Y deseó que durara más.

Ese día, él la acompañó a su casa. En silencio. Tomados de las manos. Ella tenía quince. Él, veintidós. Los padres de ella eran humildes, su padre panadero, su madre costurera. Tenía además tres hermanas y un hermano pequeño. Todos rubios. Pero seguro ninguno comparable con ella.

Él era huérfano. Desde los diez. No sabía lo que era un hogar, realmente. Pero tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Había trabajado en mil cosas diferentes, todas con poco sueldo. Fumaba, pero poco. Apenas lo que alcanzaba con el dinero que le sobraba. Odiaba la pobreza, eso sí. Eso y vivir con once muchachos más en una vecindad de un barrio bajo.

La dejó en la puerta de su casa. Le acarició la mejilla y le entregó la canasta que había cargado caballerosamente. Ella asintió y dio las gracias. Se quedaron conversando un par de minutos más. Un beso en la mejilla. Y una cita, para el día siguiente.

Él la vio entrar a su casa y se esperó un poco más. Ahí, parado y emocionado. Una sensación nueva llamada esperanza. Regresó caminando lentamente, sonriendo. Sin saber que alguien lo miraba con intensidad, desde las sombras.

El día siguiente se vieron otra vez. Y el que siguió. Toda la semana, en realidad. Él salía de trabajar y se dirigía al punto de encuentro. Ella lo esperaba paciente y con un trozo de pan aún en la canasta. Caminaban un poco, hablaban de sus aspiraciones y de sus más locos sueños. Ella quería ser artista y dedicarse a viajar. Pintar, con plena libertad. Él quería ser arquitecto, o algo parecido. En realidad le gustaba mucho la construcción.

Y pasó el verano. La relación avanzó también. Él se pasaba las noches soñando con ella. Despierto también. Con su piel, blanca y suave; con sus manos, delicadas; con sus labios, color carmín. Ella soñaba también. Soñaba con su barba, incipiente; su cabello, siempre despeinado; sus ojos, oscuros y cautivantes.

Generalmente, él soñaba con algo más. Algo que no podía definir, entre las sombras. Despertaba sudando, temblando. Luego le costaba conciliar el sueño, esperando que fuera de día para poder verla.

Aquél día amaneció nublado. Ella tomó una sombrilla, por precaución. Su padre la despidió en la puerta, como siempre. Tomó su canasta y salió, mientras algo palpitaba en su interior. Diferente.

Él estuvo pensando toda la tarde en ella. Contando las horas. Ese día sería especial. Trabajo distraído el resto de la jornada, cada vez más ansioso. Sin embargo, además de su nerviosismo sentía algo palpitando en su interior. Diferente.

A las seis y media salió de trabajar. Corrió, casi voló, hasta la plaza. Las gotas de lluvia, gruesas y pesadas, caían sobre su ropa, empapándolo. Poco le importó.

Una hora antes, ella había terminado. Se había quedado mirando unos escaparates, soñando con usar uno de esos vestidos finos para él. Entonces su mundo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Y su reflejo mostró otra cosa. O mejor dicho otra persona.

Ese muchacho, serio y callado, era el hijo del herrero. Muchos decían que tenía problemas mentales, lo cierto es que era bastante ermitaño. Su padre le había dicho que era muy volátil y que cambiaba fácilmente de humor. También le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con él. Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó. Un paso. Dos.

Aquél joven la tomó del brazo. Aspiró su aroma. Miró sus ojos y, entonces, imaginó su sabor. "Dulce, como frambuesa", pensó. Pasó sus dedos, toscos y masculinos sobre el cabello dorado. La sintió temblar y estremecerse entre sus brazos. La escuchó susurrar algo que ni siquiera entendió.

Ella creía que su corazón se iba a salir cuando aquél joven la apretó contra sí. Sintió el olor a encierro y miedo. Sí, percibió el miedo en la mirada de él, aunque probablemente era un reflejo del propio. Cuando le tocó el cabello y bajó su mano por el cuello blanco, le suplicó que se detuviera, en vano. Cuando la jaló hacia el callejón oscuro le pidió que la dejara, con un dejo de voz. Cuando le abrió el escote y miró su lencería, gritó.

El joven miraba toda esa piel blanca, acariciándola con sus torpes manos. Ya la conocía, claro. La había seguido el día anterior. Y el anterior. Desde hacía tiempo ya. La seguía y la miraba, embelesado. Hasta que había aparecido "ese". "Ese" al que ella le regalaba el sabor de sus labios y sus miradas más dulces. Les odió. A los dos.

Y ese día, el herrero había salido de viaje desde en la mañana. Un trabajo urgente, había dicho. Entonces salió y se dedicó a buscarla, hasta que la encontró sola y más hermosa que nunca. Quizás era el contraste con el gris del cielo. Los truenos retumbaban y le producían jaqueca, lo alteraban en sobremanera. Aún así, se acercó. Y ahora ella estaba entre sus brazos.

Lloraba, no sabía porque, pero ella lloraba. Le pedía piedad, le suplicaba, le imploraba. Sus besos sabían húmedos y salados. Sus ojos se veían mucho más vulnerables llenos de lágrimas. Su piel se estremecía ante su tacto. Sonrió.

A las seis y media, él había salido del trabajo, buscándola. A las seis cuarenta había llegado a la plaza y había preguntado por ella a la señora de la mercería que estaba enfrente. A las seis cincuenta pasó corriendo por el callejón. A las seis cincuenta y tres sintió su aroma, su presencia. A las seis cincuenta y cinco la vio. Los vio.

El hijo del herrero la tenía entre sus brazos, acariciándola. Ella lloraba y gritaba, cuando le vio. Entonces supo que todo estaría bien. El joven se abalanzó contra el agresor y lo tiró al piso. La liberó. Le ordenó correr. Ella se quedó estática un instante y luego asintió. "Te amo" le gritó al tiempo que desaparecía por el callejón. "Te amo", le respondió él, en medio de golpes, puños y sangre.

El agresor tomó un bote de basura que estaba en el lugar y se lo aventó. Él se defendió como pudo y, tomándolo por la espalda, lo aventó contra la pared. Le dio una patada, un gancho y otra patada. El agresor, loco de ira, no atinaba a pegarle; mientras él se sentía cada vez más fuerte. Lo azotó, le rompió un brazo. Luego, a golpes, una pierna. La sangre lo cegaba temporalmente. Y el odió lo enloqueció. No supo que se quedó ahí una hora más. No supo lo que había hecho hasta que despertó, empapado. Mojado por la lluvia, el sudor y la sangre. No lo supo hasta que vio su obra, entre aterrado y excitado todavía. Y huyó.

Ella no salió de su casa en tres semanas. No lo volvió a ver ni supo de él. Pero leyó el periódico, petrificada del horror. La primera plana mostraba el callejón, en donde habían encontrado una masa que pocos podían calificar como cuerpo. Su padre se lo había dicho, ignorando que ella había sido protagonista de esa historia. Un cuerpo, sin cara. El pobre hombre tuvo pesadillas dos días. Ella aún las tiene.

Poco a poco, los lugareños olvidaron la historia. Exceptuando al herrero, que cuando regresó fue para asistir al funeral de su hijo menor. Exceptuando a ella, que pasaba noches enteras sin poder dormir. Exceptuando a su padre que, cuando escuchó la historia desde la propia voz de la joven, se sintió morir y no pudo más que abrazarla. Eso y volverse su sombra.

Exceptuándolo a él. Que huyó. Se desvaneció, igual que su nombre. No lo buscarían, estaba seguro; pero ya no podía regresar con ella. Se sentía diferente. Ya no era él. Dejó, olvidó su nombre. Viajó por toda Italia. Y descubrió su amor enfermizo por la sangre. La sangre y claro...las caras. Descubrió la pasión de su nuevo trabajo, le gustó. Lo hizo una vez más. Diez. Quizás treinta, no lo supo, nunca las contó. Pero las guardaba, como recuerdo de lo que algún día fue. Un día gris, como todos los que le siguieron. Y entonces, sólo entonces, fue conocido una vez más. Entonces olvidó su nombre, y nació Death Mask.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
